


Peaches

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Omega!Gabriel, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is absolutely terrible at sharing important information. Like, the actual worst. Gabriel is pregnant and fails to share that with one soon-to-be-father Sam Winchester. Special appearance by Castiel as the one who actually talks some sense into our wayward protagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Gabriel stared at the test strip. Two lines. Pregnant. He, Gabriel Novak, was pregnant. He took a deep breath and no matter how much he wanted to scream, he did not because Sam was in the next room and Gabriel was super not prepared to handle any conversation with Sam about this. He’d known this was possible. Hell, he’d known since he’d first presented as an omega. He’d realized it was a distinct possibility when his last heat had ended a day early, which he had brushed off at the time as stress. But nope, not stress. He was fucking pregnant. Gabriel took a deep breath again and wrapped the test in toilet paper. He threw it out, walked back into their bedroom, and crawled back into bed. He wriggled up behind Sam and put his arms around the giant’s middle. Later. He’d tell Sam later. Gabriel didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

 

It was two months after Gabriel found out and he still hadn’t told Sam. Gabriel himself was almost three months along. He and Sam had been dating for almost a year. Their one-year anniversary was coming up. And it was getting more difficult to hide his pregnancy, the bit of extra weight he normally carried around his middle getting ever-so-slightly larger as the days passed. Gabriel didn’t even know why he bothered hiding it anymore. Sam loved being around kids. There had been no signs that he would be averse to kids. Of course, after not telling him that first day, it just got harder and harder to tell him until now, when he was just waiting for the piano to drop and Sam to magically figure it out and yell. Gabriel sighed, poking at the food on his plate. Castiel, his omega brother he’d met for lunch, stopped whatever story he’d been telling and looked at Gabriel critically,

“This isn’t like you.”

“Huh?”

“Gabriel. Normally you eat like it’s the last food in existence. Today, you’re just…not. It isn’t healthy for you,” Castiel leaned a little closer and spoke a little quieter, “or the pup.”

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up from looking at his destroyed food, “How do you know?”

“Gabriel. You’re my brother. I notice when your scent changes. Besides, Dad says Mother always smelled a bit like peaches when she was pregnant.”

“Has my scent changed that much?” Gabriel asked, trying to smell himself. Everyone knew an omega’s scent didn’t change until the second trimester and if Sam smelled it before he told him, it would just make it that much worse.

“No. I only noticed because I’ve been smelling you for years. But it will,” Castiel took a bite out of his burger, “I take it Sam doesn’t know.”

“No. I don’t know how he’d feel about it,” Gabriel said, resisting the urge to let his face fall onto his plate in despair. Castiel shook his head,

“Brother, this is not like you. Why have you not told Sam?” he said around a mouth full of food. Gabriel shrugged, not meeting his brother’s eye. Castiel fixed him with a glare until Gabriel spoke,

“Because I really care about this guy. A lot. And I really want this pup. And if it comes down to it, I don’t know how to pick.”

Castiel stared at his brother a second, then shook his head,

“You are a very smart man, Gabriel. One of the smartest I have known, when you choose to be. But now you are choosing to be an idiot. Sam loves kids and he loves you. You won’t have to pick. But you have to tell him. If you wait much longer, it will not go well.”

 

It was a week after talking to Castiel that Gabriel started to notice his own scent changing. It had been changing slowly and only when he was out of the shower, smelling as purely him as possible that he detected that sweetness of peaches among the normal cinnamon and nutmeg that was his scent. Gabriel gulped. He had to do this now. Tonight. When Sam came home that night, Gabriel greeted him in the entryway. Sam grinned and pulled the man in for a searing kiss. Gabriel melted against him, a tiny voice whispering in the back of his mind that this might be his last chance to enjoy being this close to Sam. Sam pulled back and smiled,

“Hey you.”

“Hey Treebeard.”

“Whatever, hobbit.” Sam said affectionately. He looked around and sniffed, “Are you making peach pie or something?”

Gabriel stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets so Sam couldn’t see them shaking. He tried to affect his normal relaxed state,

“So, funny story: No pie. Just good old-fashioned hormones,” he explained. Sam shot him a look,

“Gabriel. Why the hell would your hormones smell like peaches?”

“Wow, Sammo. Totally thought you passed basic biology. You see, when an omega and an alpha love each other very much…”

Sam looked confused a second, then his eyes bugged, “Gabriel, you’re pregnant?”

“I’m not _not_ pregnant…” Gabriel said, still unable to meet Sam’s eye. Sam stepped in until his chest was up against Gabriel and nuzzled his nose in deep against Gabriel’s neck, taking a deep inhale. He leaned back,

“Peaches…Dean mentioned Castiel smelling like peaches the other day too…”

“WHAT?!” Gabriel yelled, his own problems forgotten in a moment. He hadn’t noticed Castiel smelling like peaches because he’d been too busy worrying about his own scent, “I swear to God, next time I see that little brother of mine we’re going to have a long chat about the importance of wrap it before you tap it.”

“Gabriel, you’re pregnant,” Sam said with wonder. Gabriel waited for the other shoe to drop and sure enough, Sam’s expression fell slightly, “You’re _three months_ pregnant.”

“A-plus job on deduction there, Einstein.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked. Gabriel didn’t really have a good answer for that one. He shrugged,

“I mean, we never really talked about pups. And as good as you are with them, you never mentioned wanting your own or anything. I mean, we’ve only been together a year and I have it from reliable sources that it takes longer than that before this sort of stuff is supposed to come up.”

“Gabriel, you’re pregnant. With my pup. I mean, that really isn’t something you’re supposed to just sit on. You need to tell me these things,” Sam said, getting more irritated as he went.

“Well I told you, didn’t I?” Gabriel snapped.

“Yeah! When you were three months gone!”

“Sam! We never talked about this. I didn’t know how you would react!”

“Did you think I’d react badly? Gabe, I’ve always known I wanted pups. I didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t know if you did. You never seemed that enthusiastic about other people’s kids, always calling them ‘screaming pooping sleep-disturbers’.”

“Those are _other people’s kids_. Not our kids,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Sam opened his mouth, then stopped. He tried again,

“’Kids’? As in, more than one.”

“Well I don’t know if there’s more than one _right now_ , but in the future, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of more than one. Only children grow up to be such brats anyway.”

“What do you mean you don’t know right now? You’re three months along, haven’t you had a scan or something?” Sam asked in confusion. Gabriel shifted his weight,

“Um…”

“Gabriel, you did not just tell me that you’re three months pregnant and you haven’t even seen a doctor yet,” Sam said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Gabriel shrugged,

“Nothing _felt_ wrong.”

“’Nothing felt’…okay, we’re going to the doctor tomorrow. First thing in the morning,” Sam said. Gabriel nodded. He looked up at Sam nervously,

“So aside from me not sharing pertinent information which I will definitely be sure to share in the future, you’re happy about this, right? About having a pup?” Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms, putting his chin on top of the shorter man’s head and letting one hand come down to rest on Gabriel’s abdomen,

“Yeah. Yeah I’m happy.” Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s temple, “Love you.”

“I love you too.” They stood there a moment before Gabriel snorted,

“God, with your genetics this kid’s gonna be _huge_.”

“As opposed to your genetics, where they’re going to need a stepstool to reach the top cupboard?”

“Moose, that’s why I have you.” Gabriel stood on his very tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. He smiled as he did so. They were having a pup and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
